


Something in the Air

by HouseElfMagic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Come Swallowing, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, So much smut, Spit As Lube, Top Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, and now i'm writing smut, because we need more top!yuuri/bottom!viktor, dub-con because sex pollen, i just watched YOI for the first time last week, shitty Google translations, side pairings, this really isn't as kinky as it sounds, yakov/lilia/CiaoCiao, yurio/otabek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfMagic/pseuds/HouseElfMagic
Summary: There must have been something in the air, the champagne, something.Something pushing,pushingandfuck, Yuuri had never been more turned on in his life.He didn’t appear to be the only one. Yuuri had never taken famous skating coach Yakov Feltsman to be shameless, but there he was in the corner with his ex-wife and Ciao Ciao pressing up--was hegrinding? Meanwhile Otabek Altin and the Russian fairy Yuri Plisetski had apparently locked themselves in the bathroom--he thought he could hear moaning amid Plisetski’s raging insults, but he couldn’t tell if it was coming from the older or the younger or both.A tongue suddenly swiped up the length of his neck and Yuuri really didn’t care one bit about the rest of the room. He wondered vaguely if he was drunk or hallucinating, but fuck it, if his hallucinations have Viktor Nikiforov humping his leg, then let him live the rest of his life in this wonderful, wonderful illusion.





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless sex pollen smut. Because I wanted more top!Yuuri. Just... so much smut.
> 
> You're welcome.

There must have been something in the air, the champagne, something.

Something pushing, _pushing_ and _fuck_ , Yuuri had never been more turned on in his life.

He didn’t appear to be the only one. Yuuri had never taken famous skating coach Yakov Feltsman to be shameless, but there he was in the corner with his ex-wife and Ciao Ciao pressing up--was he _grinding?_ Meanwhile Otabek Altin and the Russian fairy Yuri Plisetski had apparently locked themselves in the bathroom--he thought he could hear moaning amid Plisetski’s raging insults, but he couldn’t tell if it was coming from the older or the younger or both.

A tongue suddenly swiped up the length of his neck and Yuuri really didn’t care one bit about the rest of the room. He wondered vaguely if he was drunk or hallucinating, but fuck it, if his hallucinations have Viktor Nikiforov humping his leg, then let him live the rest of his life in this wonderful, wonderful illusion.

“черт возьми, you’re _gorgeous_.” Hallucination Viktor told him. _Please_ don’t let him wake up. Yuuri launched forward to grab Viktor’s shirt and open all the buttons. Even in his haze, he knew Viktor’s shirt was probably worth more than _Yuuri_ , but unfortunately Viktor didn’t have the same idea. Apparently deciding that that was simply too slow, he grabbed either side of the V of his shirt and ripped, and Yuuri felt his arousal spike from a 10 to an 11/10. That was unfairly hot.

Viktor did seem to have some sort of plan though, and urged Yuuri in broken English to remove his shirt right the fuck now. Yuuri, of course, was never going to deny his hero. Viktor backed them hastily out of the event room and into a hall. They didn’t get very far.

As soon as Yuuri’s shirt was off, Viktor grabbed ahold of his tie and yanked forward before lunging forward himself, knocking Yuuri back into the wall and sealing their mouths together in a warm embrace. On instinct, Yuuri’s tongue snaked out of his mouth and into the other’s, but Viktor moaned appreciatively, so he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. While Viktor was distracted, Yuuri snaked a foot behind his leg before yanking forward, catching Viktor off balance enough to switch their positions. Viktor moaned in response and Yuuri ground against the hard arousal matching his own. He heard a growl as well. It might have even been his own.

Viktor allowed this for a solid minute (or two, or five, what even is time?) before shoving Yuuri away. But they couldn’t be parted for long. Viktor hastily ran forward and tried every door in the hall, eventually finding another event room that hadn’t been cleaned yet. Yuuri, who had followed Viktor curiously, felt his tie tug him forward and watched as Viktor pulled him into the room and locked the door from the inside. Feeling the pull of needing to be as close as possible all over again, Yuuri rushed forward as Viktor seemed to have the same idea and they fell in a heap over one of the couches. Yuuri landed on top, but Viktor had soon wrestled his way on top--as ever--and sat up to grind down on Yuuri’s clothed dick.

Never had clothes offended Yuuri this much. To right the offense, he considered opening his own pants, but then he thought of opening Viktor’s and couldn’t resist the temptation.

Viktor was wearing some _fabulous_ but _stupid_ skinny jeans that just didn’t want to slide down his thighs. Viktor too groaned in frustration and hastily stood up to remove the pants, falling down in the process, but going with it and finally getting the pants off. Yuuri was riveted.

No porn could ever _ever_ compare to this. But then Viktor was back, sitting this time on Yuuri’s thighs and reaching forward to give a few experimental strokes to his cock through his clothes. Yuuri couldn’t help but close his eyes and throw his head back. His hands found their way to Viktor’s hips and ruthlessly tugged him forward, sure he would leave bruises but uncaring. Viktor took the rather unsubtle hint and scooted forward enough that they could brush up against each other all over again.

God, he could come just from this, like a teenager.

But Viktor was never known for his patience, but well-known for his selfishness. He scooted back to unzip Yuuri’s pants and shove them and Yuuri’s underwear down in one go as far as he could without actually getting off the couch again--which wasn’t very far. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed how much pressure had been on his cock until it was gone. Viktor was staring hungrily at his cock-- _wow_ , confidence booster--before leaning down to wrap a dry hand around it.

Yuuri nearly screamed.

“ _Fuck, Viktor!”_

“Mmm, that’s the plan, yes.” Viktor was clearly trying to be aloof, but failing miserably, since Yuuri could see the excitement in his eyes.

“I didn’t actually--ah!--get your--черт возьми--n-name!”

Yuuri swallowed dryly and didn’t even think how embarrassing it was that Viktor didn’t know his name.

“Katsuki Yuuri--w-well, Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri replied as Viktor shimmied out of his own boxers.

“Oh, that could get confusing.” Yuuri distantly wondered when Viktor regained the ability to speak since he clearly hadn’t been able to manage words well earlier, but couldn’t really focus on anything except Viktor, naked, right in front of him.

_Oh Jesus fuck he had abs._

“Huh?” Yuuri replied. Viktor meanwhile reached behind himself to push Yuuri’s pants down his legs. Yuuri realized he was still wearing shoes (but Viktor miraculously wasn’t) and frantically kicked them and his pants and underwear off.

“Because of Yuri Plisetski--”

“Yuuri and Yuri--oh--”

“Ha! Yeah, Yuri-o, I should call him that.” Yuuri reached behind Viktor’s head to grasp his hair and pull him forward so their mouths were mere inches apart.

“Don’t think about him. Focus on me. Don’t take your eyes off me.”

“Never, красавец.” Viktor said and surged forward to seal Yuuri’s lips with his own. Yuuri lost himself in the kiss until he felt Viktor fumble one-handed for his cock before he felt it hit something warm and hard--and oh _fuck--_

Viktor had his hand around them both and was fucking his own hand and _Christ_ \--

 _Yuuri wasn’t going to last_.

At least by the way Viktor was fucking his own hand, it didn’t seem like he would either. Viktor’s already frantic pace turned sloppy and fantastic--yes, _right there--_ and he flicked his wrist slightly and was gone. Yuuri had the absolute pleasure of watching Viktor’s eyes scrunch up and his jaw drop open as he let out a shocked gasp, eyes closed and facing the ceiling. As he came down, a droplet of sweat fell from his forehead onto Yuuri’s lips and he licked them automatically. Viktor swooped down to kiss him greedily and Yuuri let out a cry as he felt his abs clench and his cum spurt onto Viktor’s chest.

But Viktor hadn’t stopped moving, and as Yuuri regained his ability to think, he saw why.

_They were both still hard._

Yuuri let loose a sob punched out of him into Viktor’s mouth and Viktor responded by grinding against him again. Finally feeling he could breathe again, Yuuri flipped them over and then flipped Viktor again so he was on his stomach.

“What--?” Viktor got out before Yuuri’s tongue attacked his ass. The ring of muscle was trembling already, but Yuuri didn’t have any patience either and forced the tip of his tongue in as far as he could, wiggling it around, not really knowing what he was doing, but working on instinct. Viktor was crying in pleasure beneath him as Yuuri gradually worked his tongue further and further, eventually adding a finger, then two, then three, hoping spit would be enough lubrication that it didn’t hurt Viktor.

Once he got three fingers in, he kept trying for new angles hoping to find--

“ _Ah! Yuuriiiiiiii!”_

Found it. Yuuri, completely ignoring his own arousal, continued mercilessly hitting Viktor’s prostate with one hand and using the other to continue jerking Viktor off. Viktor was sobbing beneath him, thrusting back and forth, as if unsure which direction was most important.

Yuuri was sure he must have died and gone to heaven--and he wasn’t even Christian! But what else could possibly have Viktor Nikiforov sobbing beneath him in pleasure? _He was having sex with Viktor Nikiforov._

At that thought, Yuuri tightened his grip on Viktor’s dick and Viktor let out a wounded sound as he came all over the couch. Yuuri kept working him through it, until Viktor let out a whimper. Gently removing his hand, suddenly horribly awkward and anxious, Yuuri felt a blush rise on his cheeks--and he knew he looked ugly when blushing, so he blushed even harder thinking about what Viktor must think of him now, how he must regret--

Yuuri flailed in surprise as Viktor accidentally knocked him off the couch trying to get up. Yuuri’s glasses fell off in the process, but he could see Viktor just fine, so he saw they appeared a safe distance away and promptly forgot about them. Viktor looked down at him in surprise, not having meant to knock him over, eyed his fully-hard cock, then rolled off the couch and accidentally elbowed Yuuri in the stomach.

“Ah, sorry.” Viktor said carelessly. Not even noticing Yuuri’s blush, he immediately moved back and took Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. Yuuri threw his head back before realizing quickly that he couldn’t miss out on this view and hastily sat up on his elbows. Viktor was gorgeous. His silver locks were plastered against his forehead with sweat, and his usually pale skin was flushed red. He was still gulping in air really, but Viktor Nikiforov had never been a quitter. Sliding down inch by inch, Viktor only stopped when his gag reflex threatened to act up. He held down Yuuri’s hips with one hand, using the other to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Yuuri had only in his wildest dreams ever dared to imagine--imagine _this_ with Viktor. Anything sexual he imagined with Viktor was always about pleasing Viktor--he never thought Viktor would ever want to pleasure him in return. It was a heady thought, that maybe Viktor was attracted to him too. Even if he only got tonight, it was still better than he’d ever dared hope.

Viktor’s eyes looked sinful as he swallowed around Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri had been hard the whole time he’d been pleasuring Viktor, and while he was praised for his stamina, stamina only took you so far when _Victor Nikiforov was giving him a blowjob._

Viktor moved the hand that had been holding down Yuuri’s hips to put Yuuri’s clenched fists on his hair. Yuuri took the hint, burying his fingers in that gorgeous hair, and tugging experimentally. Given Viktor’s moan--and the vibrations around his dick--he figured that Viktor liked it just fine and let himself pull more freely as he felt his second orgasm of the night approaching, a nebulous heat building in his core, so very nearly there--

Viktor looked up through his lashes at Yuuri as he reached a hand behind himself, and Yuuri couldn’t hold back anymore, didn’t have time to warn him, and--

\--came down Viktor’s throat, Viktor milking him all the while. But fuck, he was still half-hard, and that alone had heat racing down his spine. He could go again, and Viktor was still hard--he wouldn’t let this night end just yet. When he was aware of his surroundings again, it was to Viktor fucking himself on his own fingers above him, moaning and mewling, just waiting for Yuuri.

And Yuuri didn’t disappoint. He grabbed Viktor’s hips to urge him downward, enough for Yuuri to kiss him, but Viktor had other plans and grabbed ahold of Yuuri’s still hard cock and guided it into his hole. Inch after inch he sunk down until he was fully seated on Yuuri, his hips making tiny likely unconscious movements that were driving Yuuri insane. Viktor had never looked more beautiful to Yuuri than in that moment.

“ファック、Victor、私は----できますか?” Yuuri didn’t even realize he was speaking Japanese until Victor looked down at him, breathless and confused.

Yuuri tried again. “Can I--?”

“Move, touch, anything, ангел! Please!” Viktor urged him. His hips were rotating even more than before and Yuuri took that as his cue, thrusting gently up. Viktor’s eyes widened and he thrust back down to match him. Viktor began experimentally lifting his hips up and pushing back down, trying new angles and speeds, bouncing on his knees with his arms on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri for the first time noticed his own dried cum on Viktor’s chest and without thought thrust up _hard_.

Viktor, not suspecting it, was nearly thrown off of Yuuri, so Yuuri panicked.

“Sorry, sorry--” But Viktor looked down at him with wide eyes.

“Do that again.” He commanded. And Yuuri did. And as much as they worked out, as much as they had built up stamina, they had just had rather athletic sex, and Yuuri could see Viktor’s energy waning.

“Off, off--” Viktor complied after a moment, sex-flushed and confused, until Yuuri rolled him onto his back and pushed back in. Immediately catching on, Viktor let his head fall back onto the hard floor with a loud moan. Somehow Yuuri hadn’t expected Viktor to be this vocal during sex, but he felt that he really should have. He wondered who else had the pleasure of knowing, who else had had the pleasure of _fucking_ Viktor.

A surge of jealousy flew within him and he thrust harder as though to claim Viktor, to be unforgettable, to leave bruises to remember him by. Viktor seemed just fine with this plan, latching his legs around Yuuri’s waist and locking his ankles. Every thrust of Yuuri’s hips made Viktor release an “Ah, Ah, Ah!”

He wondered if he could make Viktor come untouched. When Viktor tried to brush a hand against his own arousal, Yuuri smacked it away and decided to test it.

He grabbed both of Viktor’s hands with his own, holding them above his head with his left as he used his right for balance. His knees were rubbed raw from carpet burn, but that just fueled him on more. He was panting into Viktor’s ear, barely able to take in air, but absolutely unwilling--unable--to stop. As far as he was concerned, getting Viktor to come first was his life’s goal right now.

Yuuri tucked his head into Viktor’s neck, leaving kisses, hickeys, and love bites all the while. Viktor was whining, he realized.

“Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Pl-Please--!” Viktor said. And Yuuri knew he was asking permission to touch himself, but goddamn it, he knew he could get Viktor to come without it. So instead Yuuri ducked his head to Viktor’s shoulder and bit down, hard, knowing he was leaving a mark and proud of it.

Viktor screamed as he came for the third time that night, surely heard by everyone. His cock squirted out cum that flew in all directions as Yuuri continued to fuck him through it. 

“Y-Yuuriiiiii, Приходите за мной, дорогая” Viktor breathed huskily in his ear. And Yuuri barely spoke any Russian, didn’t understand a word Viktor said, but followed the order nonetheless.

“ _Viktor!”_ He screamed, muffling his cry in Viktor’s skin, thrusting until he had no more to give, yet feeling the squishiness of his cum in Viktor’s ass alongside his cock. He half-collapsed on Viktor, unable to hold his own weight. Sweat dripped from every pore in his body, and he gulped in air, but he had never felt so happy, so satisfied in a bone-deep way.

But also exhausted. He lifted the hand that had held down Viktor’s own and threaded it through Viktor’s sweat-soaked hair. Viktor smiled up at him sleepily and his eyes kept fluttering shut. Yuuri realized languidly that his eyes were doing the same and unable to do much else, he shifted his head to kiss the bite he had left on Viktor’s shoulder, and they both drifted off.

 

Viktor’s eyes blinked open slowly to a strange but wonderful sensation. Yuuri was still buried deep inside Viktor, and making the tiniest hip movements, even while asleep. _He must be having nice dreams_ , Viktor thought. _I hope they are of me_.

Yuuri moved just slightly and it brought the slightest brush of Viktor’s prostate, enough to bring him to full awareness. Yuuri was humming so softly with each thrust, and Viktor was perfectly happy for a round... four, was it?

He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck (the Japanese competitor, he remembered now) and rolled his hips to match Yuuri’s. It didn’t take long for Yuuri’s own eyes to open, only a little at first, then very widely as he realized what had happened. He felt himself flush all over, and Viktor smiled teasingly.

“Don’t get shy now.” He hooked his ankles around Yuuri’s back just like a couple hours ago. He leaned up toward Yuuri’s ear and whispered,

“ _Fuck me, Yuuri._ ”

And Yuuri thought, _yes, sir._ He grappled onto his elbows and ran his hands down Viktor’s sides, beginning to thrust softly, tentatively, all the enthusiasm from before seemingly gone.

 _Ah, he is shy!_ Viktor realized. Using the arms still wrapped around Yuuri’s neck, he brought Yuuri down for a kiss. Yuuri was still hesitant at first, but grew more confident as he angled his hips and hit Viktor’s prostate. Viktor’s moans urged him on, as he turned the kiss _filthy_ , and Yuuri snapped his hips in response.

“Just like that!” Viktor encouraged, throwing his head back and doing his best to meet each of Yuuri’s thrusts.

“Faster, please!” Yuuri sped up, thrusting his hips as fast as his worn-out body could handle, but he could feel himself getting tired, so he rolled them over, his dick slipping out of Viktor in the process, but Viktor was a quick learner and moved Yuuri’s dick back inside him, moaning as he bounced and set a quick pace.

It was over very fast.

Yuuri would thrust up as hard as he could and Viktor would grind down at the same time, until they were both seeing stars, barely able to remember English. This time, Yuuri reached forward to stroke Viktor’s dick to the pace of their thrusts.

Suddenly they heard a loud banging at the door, and a Russian voice screamed at them in English,

“The sex pollen whatever wore off an hour ago you horny pricks!” Ah, that must be the other Yuri--no, Yurio--Yuuri thought. They both ignored him until he went away. It didn’t take long after that for Viktor to go rigid, his mouth opening in a gasp as he came above him. Yuuri was a goner after that, helplessly carried to orgasm by the beautiful man on top of him. When they both regained their breath, Viktor lifted up, allowing Yuuri’s dick to slide out, along with some cum. Viktor noticed and huffed out a laugh, Yuuri following only a moment behind. Viktor then leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“Mmm. I need a shower.” Viktor said. And Yuuri spoke, too relaxed to think through his words or panic over them like usual,

“I think we _both_ need a shower.” Viktor reached up to wipe his hair out of his face.

“I agree. Care to join me? My room’s on the fourth floor.”

“I--well, that is--I don’t think I can go again, so soon--” Viktor barked out a laugh.

“And I don’t expect you to. I want to get to know the man who just gave me the best sex of my life.” And Yuuri thought _BEST?!_ and then he thought _anything you want, yes._

So Yuuri nodded and smiled softly up at Viktor and Viktor thought _He’s so cute_ and _this would make such a funny story at our wedding._

Meanwhile Yurio was yelling at a fond Otabek about the “sex addicts” downstairs, and Yakov was debating how to politely ask Ciao Ciao to absolutely be a permanent addition to he and Lilia’s (admittedly divorced, but semantics) sex life.

And the hotel staff were trying to figure out how the hell someone snuck _actual fucking sex pollen_ into the air vents, and why only that one room.

And somewhere, out in the world, an author was smiling gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: (Using Google Translate)  
> “черт возьми” - Damn/Hell/Fuck  
> “красавец” - beautiful  
> “ファック、Victor、私は----できますか?” - Fuck, Viktor, can I--?  
> “ангел” - Angel  
> “Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!” - Please! Please!  
> “Приходите за мной, дорогая” - Come for me, darling/honey
> 
>  
> 
> This is legit the kinkiest thing I've ever written. I feel like I need to wash out my brain with soap.
> 
> Please comment. It feeds my muse and encourages me to write more smut. Or more fics in general.


End file.
